The Poacher (Episode)
The Poacher is the ninth episode in the series Splix 10. Plot (Four Days after capturing Rye) Splix: I'm on top of the world! Keith: Don't get too full of yourself there champ. Selu: Yeah, me was one who stopped them. Splix: No, I did! Keith: Okay, so this is what happened! (Suddenly a gigantic gray chain comes crashing through the window of the apartment) Splix: No, not the TV again! (A green skinned woman with green hair, and plant clothing walks on it) Kieth: Whoa! Look at her hair it falls perfectly without her trying! Splix: Two things. One, really Keith? That was a horrible reference. Two, I have two words for you lady! (Splix slaps on the watch, and becomes, Mr.Tea) Mr.Tea: MR.TEA!!!! What I'm a punnie little tea cup? (Suddenly the Green Lady spots Selu, and smiles) Mr.Tea: So, what are my powers? (Mr.Tea then creates another tea cup) (The tea cup jumps up at the green lady, but she slices him in half) Mr.Tea: Wow! Well then we need an upgraded form. (Mr.Tea falls on his side, and becomes SplixSamurai) Splix: Splix,Sam-ur-ai!Now we go to war! Green Lady: Don't you want to know who I am? Kieth: You're The Poacher! An evil person who poaches many innocent people! Selu: Why you want us? Splix: Probably because we captured Rye! The Poacher(A calm, Azula like voice): No, I want, you. (She points at Splix) Splix: Me? Why, I'm not rare.Well maybe after Hathor was invaded. The Poacher: No, not you, you piece of candy! I want your Technomatrix! Splix: Oh, you mean this watch on my chest, and usually my arm? The Poacher: Of course. (The Poacher throws little, slick blue balls at Kieth and Selu) (Keith and Selu faint, and fall to the ground) Splix: Why'd ya do that to my friends? The Poacher: They are threat to my capturing of you. Splix: Sorry to disappoint, but this guy isn't for sale! The Poacher: We'll see. (The Poacher pulls out her two swords) Splix: Uh, what kind of swords are those? The Poacher: Only the purest set of plasma swords. They probably can cut Tadenite, but I'm not sure. Splix: Time to show you who's boss then! Both in the ruler, and coolness meter way. (Splix Samurai attacks with his sword, but it is cut in half by The Poacher) The Poacher: Why are you using level 2 tech against me? Splix: How about I use some level 19? (Splix slaps the symbol, and becomes Slimeball) Slimeball: Things are gonna get gooey! The Poacher: Please, I can cut you in two! (Slimeball leaps at The Poacher, and she is covered in goop) The Poacher: That is nothing! (The Poacher cuts Slimeball in half) (A new creature rises from the inside of the body, Ultimate Slimeball) Ultimate Slimeball: Things are Slimey around here! The Poacher: Ah, stupid puns! (She Throws Knock-Out Balls at Him, and he faints) (Splix wakes up on a ship that is crowded, and sees a room overhead with darkened windows) Splix: No doubt that's The Poacher's room! Other Alien: Yup, you'z right. Splix: Hi I'm Splix. Other Alien: Jadel, an Aerophibian. Splix: So why are your wings tied up like that? Jadel: Same reason youz haz a nullification shackle on your watch. Splix: What my alien watch! (Splix looks at the Technomatrix) Splix: How do I go alien then? Jadel: What ya mean youz can go oduz alienz? (Up in The Poacher's Room she is talking to her assistant) The Poacher: That Splixson with the shackle is worth a lot of money. Assistant: Who is buying him, Ma Lady? The Poacher: Nac. Assistant: Why, ma lady. I mean there are thousands of him, and he has Hathor. The Poacher: Because, he bares the Technomatrix upon his wrist. Allowing him to transform into any alien at will. Assistant: How did you beat him then, Ma Lady? The Poacher: Easy, he has not yet mastered it, and does not have access to all the forms. Assistant: Where did the boy get it, Ma Lady? The Poacher: His own backyard. Nac knew it was there because of a tip from his spy. The spy had been tracking it down over the planet. Assistant: Um, who is the spy, Ma Lady? (Back down with Splix) Splix: I need to get out of this shackle! (Splix moves around a lot, and hits Jadel) (Robots come and shoot him with red lasers, leaving an X scar on his back) (A small cargo ship is then seen approaching the ship) (The Poacher utters the name of the Spy in her room) The Poacher: Selu. Major Events *Splix's first transformation into, Mr.Tea and Ultimate Slimeball *Splix is captured *The Poacher reveales that Selu is a traitor Characters Splix Keith Selu Jadel The Poacher's Assistant Villains The Poacher Aliens Used Mr.Tea Splix Samurai Slimeball Ultimate Slimeball Category:Episodes Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor